Here I Am
by cherrypop101
Summary: Haku makes a deal with Yuababa so that he can finally be freed. He wants more than anything to find Chihiro. And she wants nothing more than to remember who it is she's waiting for. Because she forgot. And she only remembers in her dreams. Song Estoy Aqui
1. Chapter 1

I let go of her hand in pain; I felt her smooth skin caress my own as her hand slid off of mine.

"Don't look back." I told her. Never look back. Trust that I will find you. I tried hard not to cry as she walked away. Knowing that I might never see her again, but fate has a way of twisting itself so that even miracles were possible. I promised her we would meet again, and this was a promise I intended to keep. For I could not bear to continue living on in her precious memory of a dream forgotten.

I pulled away gently and he let go of my hand… he let go.

"Will I ever see you again?" I had asked. He promised me we would meet again. He promised… "Don't look back." He said. I wouldn't look back. As much as it hurt to keep going onward, and trying to forget him… I would not look back. I tried so hard to forget him that he was but a mere memory, except for in my dreams. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do…

Seven years have passed… since that day I started having those strange dreams…I have basically forgotten what happened that day. But I do remember one thing. I remember that I left behind some one very important to me that day, someone I loved. Back then I was little, only ten years old. And having my parents with me was the most important thing. I remember that day we moved. When we got to the new house, the movers weren't any were to be seen. They were furious when we called them to see where they were. We told them we had taken a short stop, but they said we had been gone for the longest time. I wonder why.

When I finally was allowed to see my new room, I kept remembering what my mother had told me about starting a new school, and moving to a new house; she said it was all an adventure. An adventure… I couldn't believe what she told me. The house seemed pretty normal to me, besides a small sitting place in my room that was connected to a large window. I remember how I used to stare out of that window… and just watch everyone walk by. Sometimes, I drew that things I saw out of that window, and in the spring I would open it and draw the large cherry blossom tree in our front yard. It had a wooden swing me and my dad had built when I was twelve. Drawing was my life. I used to get all A's in art class. I was the best, most committed and imaginative student, that's what my art teacher used to tell me. I would draw all sorts of spirits, and frog like creatures. Things I would make up, but they seemed so real, like I had really met them… of course, my mother and father would say I was silly. There was no way I could have met them, because they were just, make-believe. But lately, thanks to these dreams, I've been drawing dragons. Well, a dragon. A magnificent white dragon with soft fur, or sometimes pearly scales. And a head of forest green fur lining it's back. He has these eyes, fierce green eyes. Sometimes the dragon is flying, sometimes he's swimming. But there's one thing that's sure, is name is Haku. And I every time I draw that dragon, for some reason, I begin to cry longingly, it's as though I love it. I do love it, or at least in my dreams I do. But I don't have time for dreaming… not anymore. Instead, I have to start thinking about my future, like college and such. I want to be an artist. But my parents want me to be a lawyer or a doctor. I'm not sure why, but lately they just can't seem to agree on anything. They fight over the stupidest things, and I caught my mother crying in her room the other day, although she denies it. I just wish things could go back, to when life was not this hard. And to when I could dream all day long. And not care about college, or my parents splitting up. Sometimes I just want to runaway, and let that dragon carry me off into the sky.

Life here has been hard since she left. Yubaba and I made another deal, if I want to be free, I will have to work for her for seven more years. She knows that the only reason I want to be free is because of Chihiro. Sometimes things get so bad here, I feel like dying. But I keep on going; the thought of seeing her again makes me keep going. Every year that passes makes me feel like if a giant boulder is being lifted off of my back. I know I love her. I've always loved her. I wonder if she remembers me… does she just think this is all some crazy dream? Does she remember my promise? Is she waiting for me… or has she moved on? I can't continue living like this… it hurts being apart from her. Being a memory… it hurts. But this is the last year I have to work. I'll finally be able to see her…

Zeniba opened the door hastily and Haku came barging in.

"I was three days early." He said angrily. He pulled a chair and sat down. Zeniba shook her head. A deal is a deal. Three days more then." The deal Haku had made with Yubaba would be completed in just three days. In three days, he would be free.

"But… it's just three days!" exclaimed Haku. He stood up and started pacing around the room. Zeniba smiled sadly at him.

"It'll be alright Kohaku." She said leading him back the chair. He sat down and began drumming his fingers against the wooden table. No face sat in a corner weaving a beautiful purple dress to match the beautiful hair band they had made Chihiro. It was a gift for Chihiro they wanted Haku to give her for them. Boh and Yubaba's bird sat on a spinning wheel next to no face in their small chibi forms. No face got up and picked up a spool of purple thread. Haku stood up and walked over to him to examine his fine work. He was a few inches taller than no face now. Zeniba watched him from the corner of her eye as she brewed some ginseng tea. He had strong features with wide elbows. His hair was about two inches longer than it had been when he was fourteen. His face was longer, and even more handsome than it had been seven years ago. 'Chihiro is a lucky girl.' thought Zeniba. Haku was a strong worker, dedicated, and caring. Also, he was extremely handsome. All the young girls in the bathhouse swooned over him every time they saw him. But it was his eyes that caught everyone's attention the most. They were a deep green. His eyes were so intense, so fierce, and yet kind. Zeniba poured the hot tea into cups and brought them over to the table. Haku walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"I wonder what she looks like." He said distantly. Zeniba smiled.

"Why do you want to know how she looks like?" asked Zeniba jokingly. Haku grinned.

"It's not like that. I just wonder how I'll find her. That's all." He took a sip of his steaming tea and gagged. "Hot…" he hissed. Zeniba laughed.

"Well what did you expect? It's steaming." He grimaced and pushed the cup to the side with a sigh.

"You'll find her." Zeniba said. She took a sip out of the tea. Haku stared at her.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"Because, there is nothing that can keep you away from her. That is pure love." she smiled at him. He blushed.

"I don't know… back then… we were just kids." And it was true. Back then things were different. They were kids. But know they were older. And Haku was serious about his feelings.

"Let me see that dress." Zeniba told no face. He held it up for her to see. It was a knee length traditional Asian styled dress with a long neck. It had short sleeves, and beautiful blossom embroidery that no face was just finishing up.

"Hmmm… well, I hope it fits." Said Zeniba eyeing the dress.

Haku smiled. He couldn't wait to see Chihiro. Everything would be ok once he'd find her.

Chihiro woke up and stretched. She had dreamt that she had been flying through the sky on Haku. She smiled sleepily. Were had she even gotten the name Haku from anyway? 'Oh well… time for school.' She thought heading to the bathroom. it was Thursday and she couldn't wait till the weekend so she could sleep in late and dream all afternoon. She wished her dreams were real. In her dreams, she had people who cared about her. Her mother was probably still sleeping and her father had probably already gone to work. Chihiro opened a new tube of toothpaste and spread it out on her toothbrush. Sure she had friends… and had been asked out on dates. Not that she accepted of course. No, she was waiting for someone, she just wasn't sure whom. But all of her friends said she was too quiet, and got too many good grades. And they said she was a weird art freak. Not that it bothered her because she knew they were just playing around… well, most of them. But most of her friends were boys so of course they were playing around. Chihiro took a few seconds to think about how she would get into college with only two after school activities. Art club and track. With Chihiro being the 'art freak' she was, it was no surprise she had joined the art club, but track was a little strange. Her Phis. Ed. Teacher had suggested it since Chihiro had such long, strong legs. Chihiro had accepted knowing that she needed after school activities to get into a university or college. Her parents wanted her to go to T.U. but she doubted she could get in there.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She opened her closet and picked out a plain white oxford shirt, a navy blue jacket, a navy blue tie, and a navy blue mini skirt. Her uniform. Of course since she was an only child, her parents had paid for her to go to a stupid private school. And she had a stupid plain uniform that was very flirty in Chihiro's opinion. Chihiro picked out some clean socks, underwear, and a bra and began to undress and then dress. Finally, she put on her black moccasins and tapped the end of her shoe on the floor. She let her hair down since it was picked up in a ponytail, and brushed it. Lately she had been picking her hair up to sleep with a hair band she had had since she was little. She found that her dreams became clearer when she did this. Chihiro then ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at her reflection. Her hair went down a little lower than her shoulders. Her face, was just as it had been when she was little, only her eyes were now bigger and her face was little less chubby. She absent mindly reached down to a little box in the corner of her vanity and put the hair band away. Then she ran downstairs and picked up her book bag quietly. She opened the door and left without locking it. She ran around the corner as fast as her long legs could carry her.

"I'm gonna be late!" she exclaimed as she hopped across the street dodging a car by a few feet.

"Ahhh…" her lungs began to ache and she held her side in pain. Her school was now just a few feet in front of her. Two minutes…

She jumped up the steps of the school and thrust the door open. She ran down the hall… one minute… she could see her classroom now. There were people gathering in front of the door. She sighed and slowed down. Just in ti-

"Hey! What's up?" asked an all too familiar voice from behind her. She groaned inwardly and put on a fake smile.

"What?" She asked curtly. This had been the guy who had been after her for about two months now. Mike Shiragi. He was from America. And boy was he conceded. His dad was in the army and filthy rich. And he was handsome too. He had dreamy blue eyes and gorgeous blonde locks. And he was in the stupid basketball team… and blah blah blah… he even had his own mini fan club, consisting of all the girls he had ever dated in high school.

"So… what are you doing this Friday?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. Chihiro grimaced. He probably put on hand lotion…

"I'm busy." She said quickly trying to get pass him. He blocked her and leaned in a little bit to whisper something in her ear.

"Come on babe. I've been after you for months now… please." His breath smelled like cigarettes. She put her hand against his chest and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry… I really am." She said. He grabbed her wrist and held her hand.

"What about Saturday then?" he pouted. To some other girl, this would have looked adorable. But Chihiro was not some other girl.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"I… I just can't." she said.

"That's not an excu-"

"I'm waiting… for someone." She said pleadingly. He let go of her hand and backed up.

"That's why… well… who are you waiting for? Cuz he sure is taking a hell of a long time." Chihiro glared at him.

"I would never go out with you." she hissed and walked away. Sure, she didn't know who she was waiting for… and she didn't know if he would ever come… but in her dreams… in her dreams he was always there. She sighed and dumped her book bag on the floor. God she hated math.

Two days left… last night he had slept over Zeniba's… well, in her back yard at least. He liked sleeping outside. Thinking that maybe Chihiro lived under the same sky comforted him. Looking at the moon, and thinking that maybe she was looking at it too. He picked up a small cherry blossom that had blown next to him. He stood up and blew it into the night sky. It flew up… over the trees, and over the hills, over the bathhouse and over the river. In through a dark tunnel…

He had woken up and ran as fast as he could towards the bathhouse. When he finally got there, he entered through the boiler room. Kamaji was still sleeping. Suddenly, the soot balls ran out of their small caves to greet Haku. He hopped over them and walked towards Kamaji.

"Kamaji. Wake up." He said. Kamaji snored away. Haku glared at him.

Boom. The small door in the corner opened and Lin came in crouching.

"Haku… your back. What took you so long?" she asked sarcastically. Haku nodded towards the ceiling.

"Did Yubaba notice?" he asked. Lin shook her head.

"No. Hey, let me see the dress." Haku reached into the fold of his yukata and took out the dress no face had made with great care. Lin gave a low whistle.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Haku nodded. She handed it back to him, and he put it away safely.

"Now all we need is for you to give them to her." she grinned. Haku closed his burning eyes.

"We miss her too Haku." She said climbing out the door again. She left. Haku followed through the door, closing it behind him. Just two more days… climbed up the steps to where the great hall was. Most of the spirits were leaving now. He past a great radish spirit and went to the lift. The doors closed and he sighed, leaning against the walls. First floor… second… third. The doors opened and he regained his composure. He took a deep breath.

"Oh master Kohaku!" a frog spirit exclaimed. "How nice to see you!" Haku nodded curtly and passed the girls sleeping dormitory. Five seventeen year olds crowded around him giggling and twirling their hair between their long bony fingers. They all had long black hair put up in different styles. One of them had her hair bangs curled into a heart shape, and a jumpy ponytail.

She giggled preppily at Haku and he grimaced at her.

"Hi!" she gurgled.

"Hello." Haku said. He stared at her disbelievingly.

"I'm Hanna… Hanna- chan to you." she said hitting his arm. She puckered her lips and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be hear alone tomorrow handsome." She giggled. The other girls gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"That's great. Really." Said Haku pushing though the crowd of girls. Enough was enough. There was no way he could care less… really. He sighed as he wiped his cheek where the girl had kissed him and knocked on the wooden door to Yubaba's office. He still wasn't sure why she had moved the girl's dorm to this floor. 'Probably to annoy me.' Though Haku as the door opened.

"Come in." called Yubaba from her desk. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Oh… it's just you Haku." She sighed.

"Kohaku." Corrected Haku.

"Sorry… I forget." She said sarcastically.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked.

"Not that it concerns you… but yes. My baby. He's visiting his horrid aunt to make something… not sure what… But what are you doing here? You're still too early." She said.

"I came by to see if there was anything… you might need me to do before I left. And to ask you a question.

"Well, yes. There is something I need you do… did you clean the stables?" Haku nodded. "And the pig's sty?" he nodded again. "Well then… good… good…. So… shoot."

"Will I be able to come here with her after I leave."

"I don't know. Will you?" Haku grinned.

"I'm asking whether or not you'll let me and her come here to visit without you keeping us here." Yubaba thought and nodded.

"Why not." She sighed. "Besides… I need a favor of you… both." Haku eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it." He asked.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! You aren't a saint yourself. And besides, it's nothing bad. I just need you to travel to another city to get me something, but you need a girl to accompany you."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions. Bring Sen… I mean Chihiro and I'll tell you." she nodded at the door and Haku walked over to it. He opened it and Hanna who had been leaning against it fell into the room.

"I heard you needed a girl to accompany you on a mission… well, I'm the one." She gurgled happily.

"No. Your not." Said Haku in annoyance. He walked out the room.

Ya se que no vendrás  
todo lo que fué  
el tiempo lo dejó atras  
sé que no regresaras  
lo que nos paso  
no repetirá jamás  
mil años no me alcanzaran  
para borrarte y olvidar  
y ahora estoy aqui   
quierendo convertir  
los campos in ciudad  
mezclando cielo con el mar  
sé que te dejé escapar  
sé que te perdí  
nada podrá ser igual  
mil años pueden alcanzar  
para que pueda perdonar


	2. My love is my nightmare

Hi, well I'd really like to thank u all 4 reviewing. I want to especially thank my good friend Christy. (U know who u r!) Thanx.

Chihiro fell to sleep almost instantly. The days melted into nights, almost suddenly, with no warning. Chihiro could hardly tell the difference anymore. The only reason keeping her from forgetting day from night was that in the day, she wasn't really dreaming. She couldn't talk to him… not in the day. Sure, she could daydream, and think of what to say to him… but it wasn't the same.

Right now, as her breathing became steadier, she walked over a long wooden bridge. Under her, she could see a deep blue river, burying the steel tracks leading a train though the water. She smiled suddenly, flashes of holding her breath across this bridge raced across her mind. But only for a second.

"Chihiro…" said deep voice from behind. She smiled to herself; his voice was excited, happy. She turned abruptly to meat the emerald eyes of Haku. His long slim body twisted in front of her. His eyes smiled at her.

"Haku…" she exclaimed reaching out to caress his dark green hair lining his head. He closed his eyes and felt her soothing hands reaching through his tangled mane. He rested his forehead against her own.

"Chihiro… why don't you want remember?" he asked her. Her breathing quickened.

"Remember what?" she asked through a muffled voice.

He opened his eyes. They stared into her with sadness and regret. She could feel his gaze staring through her… God… she couldn't help it when he looked at her like that… god… please stop. She opened her own eyes. He shook his head with his own eyes suddenly closed… avoiding her gaze.

"Once you know something… you can never forget." She looked at him with sadness in her own eyes. Her chocolate eyes began to cloud.

"I don't know," she said.

"But you do know…" Haku said. Something in his voice…

"Haku please…" she pleaded.

"Remember…" he asked her. She could feel his warmth melting away. His pearly scales fell off, melting between her fingers. They flew away, into the cold night air. Behind her, the sun floated into the sky, and the moon shrunk away…

She looked around her, the water shrunk down… where was Haku? She looked around her desperately. She ran strait ahead, Haku's scales were now glimmering butterflies in the sunlight. The wind pushed Chihiro forward. The now streaming tears flowing down her face blinded her eyes.

"Don't' go… don't go…" she stopped dead in her tracks… a butterfly landed on a flower near by. Chihiro could just see… herself. Younger, and happier, but it was her. The wind blew her hair back. She closed her eyes… and there she was. In the spot where her younger self had just been. Chihiro turned when she felt something squeeze her hand. Her eyes traveled up the body of a young boy. To his face. But she couldn't see it. Tears gushed out of her eyes like rivers, clouding his face. She found the words forming in her throat, and couldn't keep them from coming out.

"Will we ever meet again?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it." Said the boy. But that voice… it was Haku's. She closed her eyes, but the tears would not stop. She felt herself moving backwards. Almost like the wind was pushing her away. He let go of her hand reluctantly. 'No… don't let go.' She pleaded. She opened her eyes to see herself engulfed by darkness. Just in front of her, she could see the boy, turning into a dragon, and flying away… below him, were droplets of water, floating tears, falling like rivers. She reached out in front of her…

"Haku!" she called out. And she opened her eyes. Her chest was heaving. Her face was wet with tears, that her still flowing down her face. She wiped them away angrily. She couldn't see the face. It was strange how dreams could turn into nightmares so quickly. She closed her eyes and reopened them. No, she was still in her world. She sighed and got up, her breathing slowing down a little bit. It was early morning. Of course her mother was asleep… like always. Her father was probably home too. He had probably gotten home late at night. Something about her house scared her now though. It was too quiet. Too normal compared to her dream. She sighed uncomfortably. With nowhere else to turn to. She ran towards her parent's room and closed the door. She sighed with relief. Her parent's room was large and oddly shaped. It was a bright red color, and odd paintings hung from the walls. In the corner to the right, was a western styled, wooden vanity with a large mirror. She could see her mother's precious music box that had been passed down since 'the beginning of time.' next to the music box was an assortment of perfume and cologne bottles. And next to them was her father's tie rack. Don't ask her why he would keep this here. Truth was, she wasn't sure herself. Chihiro looked to left. There where the wooden doors of her parent's walk in closet. Next to them was a piece of furniture consisting of drawers, like everything else; it was made out of wood. Finally, to the middle of the room, was a large king sized bed. Huddled together in the bed, (to Chihiro's surprise) holding each other closely were her mom and dad. Chihiro blushed with embarrassment as she climbed into the bed. Her mother woke up with a start.

"Ch-Chihiro?" she asked squinting her eyes in the dark. Chihiro nodded vigorously and her mother smiled gently. She let go of her father and scooted over, making a thin space in the middle of the bed for Chihiro to lie in. Chihiro crawled over to the space, and allowed her mother to cover her with a blanket, and kiss her forehead. Chihiro sniffed loudly, and began to cry as her mother held her in her arms. Chihiro's dad woke up suddenly, and grumbled something about no privacy in the bank. Then he turned over and fell back to sleep, causing Chihiro and her mom to laugh quietly.

"It's ok now." Chihiro's mother soothed, running her finger's through Chihiro's hair. But Chihiro knew, that it was not ok. And it would not be, not until she remembered, what she had forced herself to forget. The only problem was, that she still did not want to remember… what had caused her so much pain…


	3. A pleasant surprise

Ch. 3

HI! I know! I took sooooo long 2 update! Sorry! I really wanted 2! I kept telling myself 2morrow, 2morrow! And I never got around 2 it… I'm really sorry! **Bows down** please forgive me! Please! I love you all!

Ne hoo, back 2-da story.

Her mom had said it would all be all right… but Chihiro knew it would not be, not for a long time yet. Chihiro opened her eyes and closed them again, trying to adjust to the sunlight coming in from the windows. She turned so that she faced the dark side of her mother's room and buried her face in her mother's pillow. It smelled so good. She had almost forgotten this smell… it was strange because it wasn't like a perfume. Every one has their own smell… it marks them, and it's just another way to tell people apart. But it smelled pleasant, and reassuring. It smelled like home. Home… that word sounded distant to her. She was home now… yet she was not? Her mind drifted slowly to her dream… her dream. What had happened in it? Oh yes; now she remembered. Haku… he had left her. or had she left him? But… who was that boy? The one she could never see his face. He seemed so familiar.

She stretched her arms and they reached the end of the bed. Wait… the bed was empty? Where was her mother? Sure, her father had gone to work… but what happened to her mother? She lifted her face from the pillow in search of her… wait… something smelled so good. Chihiro sniffed the air again. Was her mother cooking? She got up and walked barefoot in the kitchen. There was her mother, happier than Chihiro had seed her in weeks, standing by the stove frying some bacon. Chihiro frowned suddenly as she examined her mom. Was it her… or was her mother getting fat? Did it even matter? Chihiro shook her head and walked over to the table. She needed to figure out her dream.

What had caused her so much pain? That she didn't want to remember it?

Her mother suddenly walked towards her with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked Chihiro. Chihiro blinked pulling herself together in as little tie as she could.

"Nothing." She lied dismissively. Her mother frowned again.

"Chihiro, I know it's been hard for you, since we moved in. a new school, new friends… and I've been so out of it, with your father… everything's changed." She said softly reaching for Chihiro's hand.

Chihiro could see the concern mixed with sadness on her mothers face.

"It's fi-fine." Whispered Chihiro, she was trying so hard not to cry. Tears began rising over her own mother's eyes but she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Chihiro… I think it's time to move on. You'll be going to college soon… and everything will change again… so… we need to pull through this." She said. Chihiro studied her mothers face blankly. What as she trying to say?

"Chihiro, I have some good news. I know that… it'll help this family to grow. Her mother tightened her grip on Chihiro's hand.

"we- I'm…"

"Pregnant…" said Chihiro breathlessly. "You're pregnant." For a split second Chihiro felt anger and jealousy wash over, but it was replaced by happiness.

"Oh mom!" she exclaimed throwing her arms over her mother. No wonder her father had stopped arguing lately, no wonder he was in such a good mood. Chihiro looked up at her mother's face, as her mom sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad you're happy…" sighed her mother. Chihiro sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I am happy mom." She said between a sob and a giggle.

"Oh… I better check on the bacon. Said her mother releasing Chihiro.

"Yeah…" Chihiro responded. She walked slowly up to her room and opened the door.

If she were going to find out anything, she would have to wait until Saturday. There was school today.


	4. Chapter 4

Awww man... the peoples must hate me now... its been about like 3-4 months or more since i updated... im sorry! so much going on... oh! i made 2 vids on youtube if u people wanna go c them, ill give u the url.

- FF7 tifa and cloudmiracle

http/ FF7aerith and cloudmeant to live

http/ really apprecitate it!

lol

on w/ the story!

Chihiro walked through the doors of her house quietly after school. She sighed as she unlocked the empty house. Her mother as she has told her in the morning, was at the hospital, checking to see if the baby was ok. Chihiro dropped her book bag on the floor and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, and grabbed an apple tiredly. Trudging to her room, she suddenly remembered what she had to do, and opened her bedroom door with a purpose. She was going to clean out a box of things she had from when she had first moved into this house, to try and find an explanation for her loss of memory.

"Don't... worry Haku," she said, pulling a heavy box out of the closet. "I'm going to try with everything i am... to remember." She sat on the floor in front of the box, and opened it. As she opened the flaps of the box, dust swirled around her, making her sneeze, and a small spider with long legs climbed out of the box. She fell back, deadly afraid of spiders, and mustering all her courage, hit it with her shoe. Once se was sure the spider was dead, she continued opening the box, unfolding the 4 flaps carefully. She then looked inside. Puzzled at what she saw, she took out one of the many letters addressed to her inside.

"That's funny... these are all still closed..." She said. Gently, she blew the dust off of the back of one of the letters, and opened it. Inside, was a wrinkled piece if paper.

"Dear Chihiro," She read. Leaning against her bed, sitting on the wooden floor, she read about twenty letters. All of them were from her friends from her previous school. They all said how much they missed her, and how things were changing around for them, the boys were becoming more mature and even 'Machi', her best friend had started goingout. There were many letters, five or six from the same person even, at different times. There was one from March, April, May, Agust, and finally December from Machi. Chihiro closer her eyes, resting her head in the golden sunlight coming from her window. Yes, she remembered.

"Chihiro, there's another letter from Machi... well, aren't you going to open it?" Asked her mother. Chihiro grabbed the letter, and placed it on her bed, next to her sketch book.

"Maybe later..." She sighed sadly. Her mother frowned and picked up the letter.

"Why havn't you gone, to hang out with her and your old friends?" She asked.

'I dunno..."

Chihiro opened her eyes suddenly, the light from the sun, creating an almost magical glow when it shone on the floating dust.

'Why was I so sad?' she asked herself.

She looked into the box, and found A last letter on top of a shoe box.

"Hm... this one's open," She said, taking a folded paper from out of the envelope.

"Dear chihiro," she began. Slowly, she began to smile, and then laugh. The paper told of a story, were there was a fair princess who moved away, to a land of wonder. The princess ws sad, but met a prince who became her friend. And they lived happily ever after.

"Who sent this?" she asked herself nervously. It was almost as if she knew that story. She turned the envelop over, and gasped. The return address and name, was faded so badly, it was impossible to read.

Chihiro placed the letter, away from the others on the floor, and reached for the shoebox.

"So many letters that I never read," She said to herself, as she took off the lid of the shoe box, and looked inside. There was a faded Pair of pink shorts, with a white and green stripped shirt and a pair of yellow shoes, all rolled up together. She looked at the ansamble strangly, recognizing how much she had loved to wear these closed. And she asked herself, "Why would I have put away my favorite outfit, in a shoe box?" She took it out, layed it out on the floor, smoothing the creases, and wrinkles. Her hand paused suddenly, on the pocket of her shorts. There was an odd lump in them, as if there was something inside... She reached her hand in, and took out what seemed like and old withered flower.

"That's weird..." She said. "I've never seen these flowers before." Curiously, she brought the old dried flower up to her nose, and sniffed. The aoroma was sweet, heavenly...

"Here, eat this." A hand... A hand holding an onigiri ball. She sniffed and took it, hungrilly stuffing it into her mouth. Again, she was crying. Someone patted her back, and she turned to see who it was. But... she couldn't see his face... it was all so blurry... and she ... she couldn't stop crying. She held her in his arms, trying to confort her, as she kept crying. Her sobs eventually receded, but he still held her. All around her, was a garden of beautiful flowers. Their smell, so sweet. Now that her vision cleared, she turned to look at the boy.

Chihiro opened her eyes suddenly. Why could she never see his face? And what did he, have to do with that letter? Why was that story even familiar to her?

She looket at the now empty box, and at the un-answered letters. She would never return to that life, and maybe thats why she didn't answer the letters in the first place, beacuse she knew that she didn't want to hurt anymore. Maybe, she had just wanted to move on...

But it still didn't make sense... Why would she want to remember now all of a sudden?

There were too many questions, and not enough answers...


End file.
